


[Podfic] 6 True Facts About Jim Sterling

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Getting Together, M/M, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, i guess, ot3: arrest them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Written by opensummer,
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford/Jim Sterling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] 6 True Facts About Jim Sterling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6 True Facts About Jim Sterling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692230) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:59 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/leverage-6-true-facts-about-sterling)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ypwgiel84lbscw/Leverage-6TrueFactsAboutSterling.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RC8THotFSaCd9cAw9Y6AoZeSZOAaWA0K/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _6 True Facts About Jim Sterling_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692230)
  * **Author:**[opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
